


Friends Can Be a Big Inconvenience

by eelegy



Series: IOI looks like a screaming person, see? \😮/ [3]
Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, This is gonna be backdated to 2017, college party, oh my god I wrote this predebut, tipsy hookup?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelegy/pseuds/eelegy
Summary: Minkyung hasn't seen this girl before. She's sure she'd remember her smile and her little eye crinkles and her exaggerated gestures that suggest that she's either a little intoxicated, a theater major, or both.
Relationships: Kim Minkyung | Roa/Kim Yewon | Yehana
Series: IOI looks like a screaming person, see? \😮/ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499039





	Friends Can Be a Big Inconvenience

Minkyung knows precisely 2.5 things. One, she's nearing on decently drunk--drunk enough to think the Taylor Swift playing on the sound system at this party is acceptable to grind on people to, but not drunk enough to not remember it in the morning. Two, she's been staring at the same girl for the past hour and it's probably started to get a little creepy. And a half, which is a side note to point two, the girl keeps glancing back at her, smiling, blushing, and turning away. This isn't Minkyung's first rodeo. She knows that's a good sign.

Minkyung hasn't seen this girl before. She's sure she'd remember her smile and her little eye crinkles and her exaggerated gestures that suggest that she's either a little intoxicated, a theater major, or both. Eunwoo's parties were supposedly for the School of Arts kids only, but Minkyung, an accounting major, has been friends with Eunwoo since high school and thus is an exception. Minkyung is glad, too; Eunwoo's parties are always the wildest--there's nothing like a mix of generally extroverted performing arts kids and generally introverted visual arts kids along with a hefty amount of alcohol in a townhouse. That's three stories of show tunes, 2000s pop, and bad decisions. 

Minkyung makes eye contact with the girl again and wow. She's beautiful. The girl's got her hair up in a high ponytail that makes Minkyung think the girl might have been that one genuinely nice cheerleader who cheered to, well, cheer people up in high school. Minkyung knows she's drunk enough because that Twice song won't stop running through her head. It's now or never. Minkyung steels herself and gets up from the couch with only a little bit of a struggle. Eunwoo's couch is practically a black hole. She makes her way across the room, dodging a couple(?) reenacting the scene from Titanic(?). The girl has abandoned her conversation with the short voice major who Jieqiong is friends with (Sungyeon?) in favor of getting a refill in the kitchen. Minkyung reroutes and heads that way as well, thankfully not having to dodge any other theatrical performances.

Minkyung finds the girl pouring herself a drink.

"Hi!" Minkyung nearly jumps out of her skin the girl is standing in front of her, Pepsi fizzing in her cup. She's smiling at Minkyung with her magic smile and oh my god if this girl is a minor-"I'm Yewon."

Minkyung scratches the back of her neck. She'd left her drink next to the couch and she really wishes she'd brought it. "H-hey." Great. A stutter. Smooth. Minkyung clears her mind and her throat. She's Minkyung, for goodness sake. "I'm Minkyung." Nice. Keep going. "I haven't seen you here before."

The girl, Yewon, laughs and even though Minkyung can barely hear it over the Taio Cruz, it's a little dizzying. How is this girl real? "I'm not really much of a party person. My roommate dragged me here."

Minkyung plasters on her signature teasing grin. "You a vocal girl?"

Yewon nods, still smiling. "I'm double majoring in voice and performance for theater. What about you? You look like a dancer."

Minkyung laughs. "I wish I was coordinated enough to be one. I'm accounting. The most boring person at this party, probably."

Yewon laughs again, shaking her head. Gosh, her eyes are huge. Like a puppy's. "Definitely not."

Minkyung gestures toward the door leading from the kitchen to the back porch. "Speaking of not boring, tell me about your performance major. I'll admit I don't know much about theater. I hear you guys are wild, though." Minkyung winks and pushes the door open, stepping onto the porch and holding the door for Yewon who's blushing a little.

"I'm really not wild. I'm your classic sheltered theater kid. I'm really not interesting." Yewon smiles and sits on the chaise Eunwoo insisted on buying at that sketchy vintage pop-up. 

Minkyung decides to be bold and slides down the chaise to sit next to her. "Maybe you're not wild, but you're definitely interesting to me."

* * *

Yewon pulls away from the kiss, face flushed and lips red. "How close is your place?"

Minkyung grins, still breathing hard. "Not too far, but I know a place a little closer."

* * *

Minkyung needs to buy Eunwoo lunch. And maybe even dinner for the next week because Eunwoo has given her a key to a locked bedroom on the third floor. Sure, it's because Minkyung has a bad habit of bedding people in the common areas of Eunwoo's house, but that doesn't stop it from being a very nice gift. Having rich friends who are squeamish at the sight of your naked body has some benefits.

Minkyung and Yewon stumble to a stop on the third-floor landing. Minkyung's shirt is already off, probably a tripping hazard somewhere between the first and second floor, and Minkyung is working on Yewon's bra clasp underneath her loose blouse. The crowd always stays on the first and second floor, so the only company they have on the third floor are other couples too involved in each other to care about their states of undress or the way Yewon's hands are sneaking into the back of Minkyung's pants as Minkyung struggles to fit the key into the lock. 

"Need a little help?" Minkyung growls in frustration and Yewon laughs, her breath hitting between Minkyung's shoulder blades and really not helping Minkyung's coordination. "Here." Yewon removes one of her hands from Minkyung's pants and takes the key, fitting it into the lock in one try. At Minkyung's half-embarrassed and half-frustrated whine, Yewon laughs again. "Don't feel bad. You're a little drunk."

Minkyung doesn't respond. Instead, she opens the door, pulls Yewon inside, and shuts the door by pinning Yewon against the back. Minkyung lets herself get a good look at the girl as she pushes the button to re-lock the room. Yewon is breathing heavily, her ponytail gone, and her hair a mess. Her neck is a splotchy mix of hickeys, Minkyung's lipstick, and a healthy flush. Yewon grins at her, a little more evilly than any of her previous smiles, pushes Minkyung back towards the bed, and follows, unbuttoning her shirt and Minkyung stumbles back to sit, dazed, on the bed.

Yewon smirks, dropping her shirt and bra to the floor. Holy shit.

* * *

Minkyung is no stranger to hangovers, and this isn't even a particularly bad one. She is, however, a stranger to being the second one awake. Minkyung prides herself on her excellent strategies for the walk of shame. At her place, she usually leaves some coffee and a couple of Advils and finds a place to be until three. At someone else's place, she finds her clothes, doesn't touch anything else, and makes sure she has her phone. There's nothing worse than having to meet a one night stand for coffee and phone retrieval. Actually, there's nothing worse than having to meet a one night stand again, period. She also prides herself on always being the first one to leave, even at her own place, which is why she's so put off by waking up alone. It sucks, she realizes, and she has a momentary pang of sympathy for every one-night stand she's left.

Minkyung rises slowly and surveys the room for her clothes. She finds everything except her shirt, which she knows is probably somewhere in the wreckage of the downstairs. Eunwoo is lucky to have a girlfriend like Jieqiong, who doesn't mind having cleaning dates after Eunwoo's weekly parties. Eunwoo bragged about it to her one time and Minkyung almost gagged at the domesticity of it all. Minkyung finishes buttoning her pants and pulls her phone out of her back pocket to check the time. Two pm. And she's late for coffee with Jieqiong and Eunwoo. Minkyung half-considers skipping it, knowing Jieqiong will drag along another possible date for Minkyung, but then Minkyung remembers how much she owes Eunwoo for the room. Minkyung sighs, rolls her shoulders, and goes to look for a shirt of Eunwoo's to borrow.

* * *

Minkyung is still subtly sniffing the sleeve of the hoodie of Eunwoo's that she borrowed, trying to determine if it is indeed clean, when she arrives at the cafe. She sees Jieqiong first, or rather Jieqiong's bipa case, which has its own seat at the table farthest from the door. Eunwoo is sitting beside the case and the blind date is sitting across from the case with her back to the door. Jieqiong intercepts Minkyung with a tray of orders and a big smile. Minkyung forgot Jieqiong works Saturday mornings now.

"Hey, Minky! I thought you weren't going to make it." Jieqiong is always cheerful and doubly so on mornings when Minkyung has a hangover. At least, that's how Minkyung sees it. "They're over there." Jieqiong nods to the table and flips her hair over her shoulder, on her way to deliver the chai latte to the dude with the MacBook and the undercut.

Minkyung approaches the table quietly, trying to check the blind date out before making her appearance known. In doing so, she overhears the girl's and Eunwoo's conversation. 

"I don't know, Nunu." Minkyung tucks that nickname into the 'things to tease Eunwoo about' section of her brain. She takes a seat two tables away from Eunwoo and meets Jieqiong's eyes, motioning Jieqiong to shush. Jieqiong rolls her eyes, all too aware of Minkyung's weird, borderline creepy, blind date strategy of spying. Minkyung pays her no mind and continues listening. She's glad Eunwoo has never been super aware of her surroundings.

"What don't you know? You slept with some random at a party. That's normal." Eunwoo seems a little confused. Minkyung is too. Has this girl never hooked up before? Minkyung sees that as a red flag. If Minkyung hurts some innocent girl, Jieqiong will come after her. 

The girl tries to protest. "Yeah, but-"

"No buts." Eunwoo cuts her off. "Instead, tell me about it. Spare me no details." Minkyung can picture Eunwoo leaning forward, wiggling her eyebrows and grinning. If the girl is anything like Minkyung, Eunwoo would be begging her to stop in less than a minute. The girl is probably nothing like Minkyung, though. 

"She-I-" The girl cuts herself off and Minkyung hears a thud, possibly the girl's head against the table. "She was pretty and funny and definitely drunk."

"That tells me nothing. I want to know who the girl with enough game to tempt you into your first one night stand is." Eunwoo pauses. "Wait. You told me you were sober." There's a pause and Minkyung can only assume the girl is nodding. "That means this girl had enough game when drunk to tempt you sober. Whoever she is, she's a legend. You've gotta tell me."

"I-I-" The girl stutters. Minkyung tries to scoot a little closer to hear them better but gets a dirty look from the guy at the table between her and Eunwoo and the girl.

"Fine." Eunwoo compromises, something that Minkyung has only seen her do with Jieqiong. "What about twenty questions?"

The girl hesitates for a second before agreeing. "I-I suppose."

"Great!" Eunwoo's volume gets her a few looks. She gets quieter and Minkyung can only just hear her. "Tall or short?"

"Tall."

"Performing or visual?"

"Neither." Now Minkyung is curious. Minkyung had assumed this girl was at Eunwoo's party, but she was the only person, to her knowledge, that Eunwoo invited who wasn't an art student. Which means-

"You going to eavesdrop on them all day?" Jieqiong slides into the seat across from Minkyung and Minkyung startles, slamming her elbow into the edge of the table, sending a shock all the way down to her fingers. Jieqiong winces and mouths a sorry for the sudden intrusion. "She doesn't bite, I swear. She's really nice. Maybe the nicest person I know."

Minkyung nods, still distracted by the pain in her arm and the game of twenty questions that Jieqiong pulled her away from.

"She's a performing arts kid. I met her in my composition elective. She has the best voice I have ever heard. Professional vocalist quality. She's super cute. Short, but not Yebin short. Your type."

The sinking feeling in Minkyung's stomach gets heavier with each little fact Jieqiong spouts. It couldn't be. There's no way. It-

"We were waiting for you!" Minkyung winces at Eunwoo shouting in her ear. She lifts her hand to her ear and turns to the two people standing next to the table.

And freezes.

It's her. Yewon from last night. Yewon the hands-down best lay she's had in a year. At least. Yewon who can do the thing with- Minkyung doesn't know whether to laugh or curse. She sneaks a glance at Yewon to find her in much the same state, somewhere in between running and fainting. She's just as hot as she was at the party, but somehow even cuter too. Minkyung sees Eunwoo glance between the two of them and make the connection.

"Oh my god. No way. She's your-You two-" Eunwoo cracks up. "We-we were here trying to set you up and-" Eunwoo wheezes. 

Minkyung glances at Yewon, whose bright red, flustered appearance has been replaced by a slightly less red, slightly concerned expression. Minkyung doesn't blame her. Eunwoo is bent over with her hands on her knees, still laughing in between wheezes.

"You two!" Eunwoo straightens and gasps. "Are incredible! Oh my god!"

Jieqiong, who has been looking between the three of them, seems to have finally connected the pieces. She looks like someone who swallowed a small turtle. "Y-you two?" She looks between Minkyung and Yewon a couple times before shaking her head in an attempt to clear it. "You two? Minky's the girl?"

With Eunwoo having absolutely lost it and Jieqiong still suspended in surprised disbelief, Minkyung makes her escape, shooting up from the table and grabbing Yewon's hand, taking her along.

When they are safely out of the cafe and out of reach of their crazy mutual friends, Minkyung slows to a walk. Yewon, instead of dropping Minkyung's hand, interlaces their fingers and Minkyung almost trips on the sidewalk. "Where are we going?"

Minkyung turns the corner. "I know a place."

Yewon tugs on Minkyung's hand to get her to slow down a little and they slow to a stroll. Yewon turns to Minkyung, eyes twinkling. "You're not going to have as much trouble getting into it as you did last night, right?"

Minkyung does trip on the sidewalk this time, but catches herself while managing to not let go of Yewon's hand. She groans a little, but her heart flutters at Yewon's laugh.


End file.
